The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a hanging basket for supporting a computer from the underside of a support surface.
A desktop computer comprises three major components which include the main computer chassis, a monitor and a keyboard. Typically, the main computer chassis is mounted on the desktop. The monitor is usually seated on the main computer chassis for the purpose of raising the monitor to a more compatible eye-level height. The keyboard is placed on the desktop in front of the main computer chassis. In addition, a mouse is usually positioned on a mouse pad located adjacent the main computer chassis and keyboard on the desktop. All of these components take up a significant amount of space on the desktop.
In order to reduce the amount of desktop space required by the footprint of the computer chassis, the chassis has been mounted on one end, in an upright position. This has been done on the desktop and on the floor under the desk. When placed on the floor, the computer chassis is exposed to a new and problem prone environment. The floor-mounted chassis is very susceptible to picking up unwanted dirt and debris. Also, the chassis is often bumped or jarred by being accidentally kicked by computer users or by cleaning crews and the equipment used for cleaning the surrounding floor areas. In addition to being accidentally abused, floor mounted computer chassis are intentionally misused as foot rests and even as support for storing other objects.
Computer stands have been developed which can support a computer chassis and/or monitor on the desktop and for supporting the computer chassis on the floor. These stands, however, do not always solve the desktop space problem and do not eliminate the problems associated with floor mounted chassis. Also, no security methods or devices are typically offered with such stands to deter theft or vandalism.
One approach to providing a desktop computer stand is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,019. This device comprises a support frame for supporting a computer and its accessories comprising a base frame assembly and an upper frame assembly, each having two side rails and two end rails defining a respective peripheral frame, retaining means on each peripheral frame to retain a computer or a computer accessory against being dislodged when supported by the base or upper frame assembly, and two carry handle assemblies which join the rails of the base frame and upper frame assemblies and retain them horizontal, each handle assembly having a handle which extends outwardly away from sides of both the base and upper frame assemblies.
Therefore, what is needed is a support for a computer chassis that removes the chassis from the desktop and the floor environments and also provides a security feature to deter theft and/or vandalism.